What Does She See In Me?
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Roger is having doubts about his relationship with Jessica. Can she show him just what he maens to her before it is too late? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters

What Does She See In Me?

Roger Rabbit looked miserably into the mirror as he looked at his reflection. He always thought he was a decent looking fellow for a rabbit any ways. He had white fur with red hair and long ears and his eyes were blue. Today he was wearing his usually red and orange overalls and he usually he was a happy go lucky fellow but today he thought of himself as worthless. You see his wife Jessica was an angel to him. She had long red hair with emerald green eyes and a figure that could turn every man's head. He always wondered why someone like her would want him and now because of his dear friend Eddie Valiant he found out why. He made Jessica laugh which wasn't a bad thing for a toon that was the best compliment of all. But he was worried that maybe in the near future a much more handsome toon that was taller and stronger would make her laugh and she would want to be with him. Losing Jessica crushed his very soul but he didn't want to keep Jessica in an unhappy marriage. A while ago he was framed for murdering Marvin Acme because everyone thought that Jessica had cheated on Roger and he did the deed out of pure jealousy. Of course he was innocent and Eddie found the real killer and Jessica and him lived happily ever after. But seeing her with Mr. Acme made sense he was funny and very successful. He loved Jessica with all his heart but he just wish that he could be good enough for her. He left the bathroom and hopped down stairs where Jessica was making dinner. He stood in the doorway and just watched her cook and a smile came to his lips as did a tear. She was truly amazing and he couldn't bear to hurt her anymore. Jessica looked up from the stove and smiled warmly at her husband.

"Roger darling dinner is almost ready. We are having carrot soup your favorite", she said with a grin as she stirred the pot.

"It smells wonderful love cups "; he said shyly as he set the table. He placed two bowls and spoons on the table as he tried to look happy. Maybe if he was the best husband ever maybe Jessica wouldn't notice his many flaws and still love him. Jessica poured the soup into the bowls and Roger pulled up a chair for her and scooted her in as he sat down. They ate happily and Roger asked her how her day went. He listened with interest for he loved the sound of her voice. As Jessica was talking she couldn't help but notice a change in her honey bunny. He was listening as always but there seemed to be a sadness in his eyes and it upset her. She hated it when her Roger was upset. When she found out how hurt he was when Eddie Valiant showed Roger those pictures of her and Marvin playing patty cake her heart broke in two.

"Roger darling are you alright you seem upset?" she asked in a worried tone as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh it is nothing Jessica dear I just had trouble completing a scene today but after the 5th time I got it right", Roger said in a happy tone. Jessica could tell that was not the real reason and was even more worried. Roger never kept anything form her and when she had to she had come to so many times of telling Roger the truth about her being blackmailed by R.K Maroon to take those patty cake pictures with Marvin. But she didn't say anything because she wanted Roger to tell her but maybe he was trying to find a way. She just smiled and finished her soup. Later that night she held him in a tight embrace fearing that she was slowly going to lose him to whatever it was that was bothering him. The next day she went to visit Eddie Valiant a dear friend of theirs and a very good detective. Eddie Valiant had brown hair with a bald spot with brown eyes and a chubby appearance. He was sitting at his desk looking through some files when Jessica came in the room.

"Jessica great to see you please come in", Eddie said as he offered her a chair.

"Hello Eddie how are you?" Jessica said politely.

"Oh fine me and Dolores are expecting our first kid and man am I ever excited how about you?" he asked politely.

"I am fine but something is bothering Roger and I don't know what to do" Jessica exclaimed. Tears streaked down her face as Eddie handed her a tissue.

"Calm down Jess I am sure it is nothing to worry about", he told her.

"What if it's another woman as he mentioned anything to you I will kill the hussy who tries to take my honey bunny from me!" Jessica growled.

"Easy Jess do you really think Roger would ever cheat on you?" Eddie asked her.

"No you are right I am being a bit over dramatic but could you please find out what is bothering him", Jessica begged.

"No problem Jess", Eddie said. Later that day Roger came in to see Eddie.

"Hi ya Eddie what is going on?" Roger asked happily.

"Hi Roger how you been?" Eddie asked him.

"Oh fine just fine", Roger said nervously.

"You sure nothing you might want to tell me?" Eddie asked.

"Okay there is I am not good enough for Jessica and will gladly divorce her so she can finally be happy", Roger said sadly. Eddie almost choked on his drink when he heard what Roger had said.

"What are you serious? Roger have you been hit with too many pianos or something?" Eddie asked.

"No but think about it Eddie Jessica is smart, beautiful, talented, most amazing woman ever and me I am just a clumsy, silly, weak rabbit and she deserves better", Roger said firmly.

"But Jessica loves you despite that I mean look at me I am not exactly perfect either but Dolores loves me anyways and she can do better", Eddie said.

"No Jessica loves me just because I make her laugh and I want her to be with someone who can make her feel happy and safe. You are a great detective Eddie and you are a strong man and I am not. Sorry but I made up my mind tonight I am going to tell Jessica the good news", Roger said as he hopped out of the office. What Roger didn't know was that Eddie had recorded the entire conversation. When Jessica heard it she burst into tears as her heart broke in to a million pieces.

"How could Roger think that I love him with all my heart I don't want to lose him", she sobbed as Eddie held her tight.

"Just tell him how you really feel", he said.

"Oh I will I just hope it will be enough", she thought sadly. When Roger came home that night Jessica was in their room.

"Jessica dear I have something to tell you", Roger said nervously.

"No Roger I have something to tell you", Jessica said firmly. She grabbed him by the ears and gave him a rough kiss. His rabbit feet kicked the air as he began to melt. When he became a solid again Jessica began to speak again. "Roger I love you more than anything you do make me feel safe. You may not be very muscular but you do your best to protect me and you make me feel wanted when you go out of your way just to make me laugh", she began. She picked him up and sat him on her lap as she stroked his hair. "You always put me first and you love me not just for my looks but for me. In my past most men only cared about my looks and didn't even like to hear me talk but you do. Don't you see how lucky I am to have you and I do not ever want to divorce you or ever leave you. Roger I love you please don't leave me", Jessica begged as a tear fell from her face.

"Oh Jessica I am so sorry love cups I just wanted you to be with your true love and have the life you deserve to have", Roger said as he wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry I was stupid not to see how much you loved me can you ever forgive me", he begged.

"As long as you don't keep things from me or ever again or scare me like this again", Jessica told him.

"I promise", he told her. Then they kissed each other again as they held each other tight.

"Do you want to play patty cake honey bunny?" Jessica asked in a seductive voice as she gave him a coy smile.

"Only if you want to love cups", Roger said nervously.

"I do", she said and they played patty cake all night. When Eddie came to see them on how they were doing. He saw them cuddled up on the couch giving each other loving glances. Then he knew that everything was back to normal.

The End

Author's Note" Hope you enjoyed this story. If the characters seemed a little bit out of character I am sorry I was just trying to add some drama. Please review and till next time.


End file.
